dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cynderheart
Welcome to the ! Hi Tigersilver, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tigersilver page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 12:26, January 21, 2013 Talk Page Start Hi, Tigersilver The easiest way to start is probably with this link DAW:SUG. This page, I hope, will cover most of your basic questions. If not, I'll be back online in a few hours, and will happily help all I can. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:38, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi There! Did you sort Ruby at Forum:Sorting? If not, could you do so? P.S: If you need a hand with coding etc. please feel free to ask. I am particularly proud of Alexis "Lexi" Kember. Tigersilver You should never create a page for yourself as a user. That's what your profile page is for. --Rabbitty (talk) 14:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Your Sorting Forum Names and such Tigersilver, unfortunately it's our policy that a character cannot have a user's name or be closely connected to a major HP character. So, one reason why your Forum would have been rejected is simply the name. Please try to create a different one - any country or culture, but reasonably sensible and realistic for a person. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 17:14, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I would strongly recommend that 'Tiger' - in any language - should play no part in the name. A What's in a name? So long as you can explain the Clawheart name in a logical manner, it's sounds OK to me. Please remember the characters here are (98%) human, so animalistic names sound strange. If you want, I'll have a look at the whole Forum, and approve it, if it's acceptable. If not, I'll try to explain why. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:27, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sofia Clawheart Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) PS The pic seems OK to me, but we really don't go much more undressed/sexier than that here :) A Your first word bubble I've built a bubble for Sofia, Tigersilver. The code you need to copy will be on the next line. The result will look something like this. You can go to the page Template:Sofia C and change anything you like. :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:52, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Difficult This sounds to me like an animal, not human surname, Tigersliver. Can you not think of something more 'mainstream'? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:49, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Pic Looks good :) I don't know of anyone else using that actor/personality. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorting Forums Jake's Sorting Jake's Bubble }} Post please Please post in the library with Sofia. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 22:46, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Spells When your characters are in class, you just don't make them suddenly master the spell, you have to wait until the user of the professor posts as the Game Master (GM) to know if your character got it right. Thanks! posted I posted. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 23:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw's Office Your presence is requested in the Head of Ravenclaw's Office. Please post as Sofia Clawheart and Jake Coperfire. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 05:25, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ollivander's I have a problem with the Jake RP here, as he is not telling the old man the truth. He's a bully and a supremacist, with no desire to help people in general. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:37, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Crystalean Koontz Sorting Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 00:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) PS You will have to wait now about two weeks to create any more chars. :) "}} RE: Scathach You can use her Word bubble like this: Sorting Technically, This character should'nt be sorted till tommorow. But I don't seem the harm of sorting a day before. Also, please please be patient. Please avoid asking 3 users to sort your character. Your forum was made 2 hours ago. Please be patient. 18:32, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey! :) Will do. Sofia and Scatty I am not sure what you expect me to do with Sofia and Scatty in Ramley's office. Since they are both back in the Forest with Ava, I don't see how the RP can go any further as your characters are now in two places at the same time. Let me know what you want to do about that. Frejah Owl Me 08:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Adult Sorting Animagi Training This course is for Fifth Years and older only, Tiger, so can you remove the posts for Scathach, please? When Sarah talks of a prtner, she means one of her room-mates (i.e. the animals Template:Animagi Matters - Web of life). Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Carter's Sorting Talk Bubble } |text = } |user name = Cynderheart }} Alexzandra's Sorting Hog's Head To continue, I think you'll need to fix your talk bubbles [[User:Colin687|'Colin']][[User talk:Colin687|'687']] 20:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Award Congratulations! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:20, March 5, 2013 (UTC) chat Please get on chat. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 20:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wanna join my wiki? The header says it all. The link is: starpower.wikia.com [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 20:24, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry wrong link starpowerroleplay.wikia.com [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 20:26, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorting 15:55, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Korra Snow Well for one, if he's mugggleborn and his aunt is a witch, I don't know if two muggleborn witches are allowed within two generations... or allowed at all. Better to be safe than sorry And I still do not see a 'first sign of magic'. You always need that first sign, k? I have watched Korra before, and I was too tired to really care, so I'm sorry for calling her a him. The picture is fine, I believe. 16:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I believe you said in chat that it was your birthday today. So, Happy Birthday! 15:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Korra Snow Well for one, if he's mugggleborn and his aunt is a witch, I don't know if two muggleborn witches are allowed within two generations... or allowed at all. Better to be safe than sorry And I still do not see a 'first sign of magic'. You always need that first sign, k? I have watched Korra before, and I was too tired to really care, so I'm sorry for calling her a him. The picture is fine, I believe. Tigersilver (talk) 16:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) The forum is fine now. I can sort it as soon ad I get on my laptop. Thanks. :) Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:21, March 11, 2013 (UTC) rp Sure why not? :) anytime is good I'm always on my cellphone. Where to? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 16:59, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure. Could you go first? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 18:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oops Korra's Sorting Your character, Korra Snow, has been sorted into Slytherin. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! Coraline's Sorting Your character, Coraline, has been sorted into Gryffindor. Congratulations! If you need any help, message me on my my talk page. Have Fun! Hey haven't seen you around lately, we going to finish The Quad#Scatty and Sky? Pyrak (talk) 16:17, April 10, 2013 (UTC) posted at das Quad. Pyrak (talk) 17:12, April 15, 2013 (UTC) posted back [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) 17:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) posted [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) 18:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Posted [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) 19:46, April 15, 2013 (UTC) posted [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) 20:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) posted [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) 20:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Lizzy Cardinal's Sorting Lizzy Demonica Wilson Demonica Wilson's Sorting Library RP with Crystalean Posted back in the RP ('-Jacob.radon24 13:24, April 23, 2013 (UTC))' title of some sort sorry about not posting and somewhat disapearing, my main computer is having issues with the editor. Anyways I posted at the quad. [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) 07:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yo. Hey! What happened to Tigersilver, then, Tiger a.k.a Cynderheart? :) [[User:Jorey28|'Jorey']] [[User talk:Jorey28|'28']] 14:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Quad friendly reminder, post! [[User:Pyrak|PyrakSend a Scourge]] (talk) Active? Are you active or inactive now? Should we delete your chars? Rabbitty (talk) 14:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Crystalean and Chester Posted in Crystalean :) (My name is Curtis Cool, and I just fried this fool (talk) 08:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) Wow. Hey, Cynder. I saw your edit a few minutes back, does this mean that you've really returned? If so, I cannot wait to RP with you once again! Ruddy isn't he? 15:14, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Vladimir Jackson's Sorting He was sorted into Hufflepuff. :)) Congrats! LittleRedCrazyHood 04:45, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Serena and Crystalean You have an RP here, Porticus Circumscriptus. Please let me know if you are done with it. Cynderheart (talk) 13:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC) ...why? Ok...couple of things. First, that office belongs to Madam Camille Antoinette (SoA) so he would be the one you would owl. Secondly why would you go there instead to your head of house Head of Hufflepuff's Office or his house Head of Slytherin's Office. Finally...the whole RP seems a bit wierd. You RPed 3 characters and had one of your characters trip another to cause drama so you could go talk to a teacher about a 7th year being tripped by a first year and having a bloody nose....why? You could have just went and talked to the teacher if you wanted the RP, or RPed your character being mean to another student about his age if you wanted to play that character. So....why go through the elaborate set up and RP all this with only your own characters? Either way, if you want a response I would recommend going through one of the other sources as the office and RP are not mine. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:51, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Posted back, sorry for not seeing the reply :( please forgive me. 19:38, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Posted back in Crystal :) Jacob.radon24 (talk) 20:37, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Cynderheart :D Please report to chat Enough said! PAtronus As she's practicing and of age, I'm fine with her at least getting a incorporial patronus, though you would need to actively RP her thinking through happy memories and such and picking one to get a full patronus. Hope that's what you wanted to hear. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Knockturn Alley When you get a chance, if you wouldn't mind taking a look at User blog:Bond em7/Students Out Of Bed!. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) :...but why are they out of Hogwarts during the school year? They're both underage and have no means or way to leave the castle. If Scatty wants to leave Hogwarts and persue vampire training, fine, but she would need a parent/guardian's permission. As for James, he has no right leaving Hogwarts. Further, as they can't appirate and have no access to floo, they really couldn't leave Hogwarts. My point is students shouldn't be outside the castle during the school year. Do you at least understand my reasoning? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:00, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Talk bubble timestamp Cynder, you need to include |time=~~~~~ in the code you put for Scathach's (and others) bubble. Alex Jiskran 00:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) For the record, it doesn't change it. Either she's a third year at Hogwarts, or a 67 year old woman. Either Shiloh is having a intimate relationship with an old woman or a STUDENT. I repeat. Disgusting. Lissy (Owl Me!) 16:53, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Suprise Development I have a suprise develpment in the story of Scatty and Shiloh! Please be on soon! Will you please? Btw Scatty has limited time with Shiloh because Lucas may kill him. JacktheCat (talk) 22:29, December 20, 2013 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! YAY I'd love to rp! But I don't think I'll be able to do it till Monday ;(. 18:21, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Please come onto chat JacktheCat (talk) 21:03, January 23, 2014 (UTC) When you can get on!!!! PLEASE!!! JacktheCat (talk) 21:10, January 23, 2014 (UTC) YES! Hey! Welcome back. Come onto chat? “Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here.” 22:00, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Re: Maybe :P 18:47, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Re:Plz? Maybe later? 19:10, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey Guess Who I figured this would be a cool roleplay wiki XD mind if I say you are a "magical relations"? I'll just say my character knew you had transfered here HiddenRealm (talk) 19:04, January 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: Please do... everytime I try using it in a post it shows up as "Tamplate:HiddenRealm" and it's a link to a blank page o.o HiddenRealm (talk) 21:14, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Never mind XD omg... stupidest thing ever... The directions say to type "Template:" then to write your Username, so thats what I did I typed in "Template:HiddenRealm" XD now the template is named "Template:Template:HiddenRealm" so I have to type in all that for it to work when talking XD HiddenRealm (talk) 21:29, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Rp? JacktheCat (talk) 13:53, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I am on the chat JacktheCat (talk) 16:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) COME BACK!!! JacktheCat (talk) 18:01, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Idea Lucas is keeping her so she does not run away again and Lucas is keeping her so when Lucas dies he can be turned into a vampire so he can live, JacktheCat (talk) 19:24, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm back Hey I'm back from school, sorry it took longer than I thought, I also went out to eat :/ although I'm really happy today I got two new decks of cards XD (I collect card decks) HiddenRealm (talk) 01:23, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Back for more RP :3 Hey, I continued the roleplay in the Hufflepuff Common Room, HiddenRealm (talk) 20:20, January 29, 2014 (UTC) About classes Uhm so... how do classes and class times work? I know what classes I'm suppossed to have, but I don't know specefic times or days they're in session XD HiddenRealm (talk) 03:29, January 31, 2014 (UTC) hey cynder! want to rp some day? PandoraStar411 (talk) sure PandoraStar411 (talk) Scatty The bot was set to delete any characters who weren't designated as saved, which we advertised for months before we did it. That being said, if you would like I can go and restore the page to the way it was. Let me know the exact page name, and I can go do that. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:18, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Will you Bond? the page name is Scathach Waters, I'm sorry I haven't been here for a while I've been mainly on Camp Half-Blood Roleplay Wiki,and their chat is the only one I can get on besides Silverclan Roleplay Wiki chat.Cynderheart (talk) 15:26, March 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart :Scathach Waters. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:31, March 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you Bond :) Cynderheart (talk) 15:34, March 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart RE: In response to your question, please read community corner. I believe it's the first thing you'll see under important announcements. LittleRedCrazyHood 18:37, March 24, 2014 (UTC) To the best of my knowledge I said, as per the regulations, a maximum of 40% (4) exotic characters, of which one can be a Vampire or Werewolf or Veela. Alex Jiskran 17:22, March 25, 2014 (UTC) A Vampire and a half You were allowed this as an exeption, Cynder, because we hadn't set the rules when you created them, and it didn't seem fair to ask you to give up a char, just because we wanted to clarify the general situation. We were, at the time, being overrun with vampires, so we had to set a limit. Vampires are not standard characters, interact with humans only with difficulty and so, like Werewolves and Veela, are limited in their presence on the wiki. Alex Jiskran 17:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Animagus One (generally Adult, permission needed for student) Animagus per user is fine. It counts towards the four Exotics total. Alex Jiskran 18:43, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Next level Congratulations! Alex Jiskran 15:48, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Badge Thank you so much for that, Cynder. Just so you know, Liss asked me about your new vampire char, and I had to say that you already had Scatty so it wasn't possible. If you have three or four 'normal' (i.e. human, not Animagi etc.) chars, then perhaps we can talk about it again, but you really can't have just two vamps. Alex Jiskran 16:26, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Do you still wanna rp? If you do send me an owl with the chara you choose from this list: http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lopezsylvia45#My_Characters ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 18:44, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello I posted to the Rp chica. c: ~The life of one is what matters most, to the littlest plant to the biggest Animal<3 (talk) 19:19, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Teaching I was asked to look at Forum:Daisy Frosterson as she wants to teach at Hogwarts. What class would she be interested in teaching, and do you have the time/commitment to post on a class regularly? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:16, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Is there still a mythology class? she could help there and I can't RP on the weekends only on the weekdays and there are times when I can't and I am commited to post, but only when I can.Cynderheart (talk) 14:45, April 8, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart